customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Queen Misery
y did u clear ur talk page? --AtahiNuma 20:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) thank you, that is a very clear explaination. :) if you ever think you need to have a closer relationship with God, you should look into some denominations and see if they appeal. I am a seveth day adventist, i believe that Christ will come again as promised in the book of genesis. I also believe that the Lord hallowed the seventh day sabbath. Other christians that are not protestants, such as catholics, believe that God changed the sabbath day to sunday. I do not think God would have done this without telling us, but I do not believe those whho worship on sunday will not go to heaven. If you do something because you believe it to be Gods will, even if it may not be, I believe God does not care as much if at all. So yeah, Im glad to have another follower of God on this wiki. :) As for you thinking about wether to keep editing this wiki, I believe you can. I have had other users such as Mind Lord create heroes and villains whos powers involve embodiments and entities. so feel free to stay :) --AtahiNuma 22:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Its perfectly fine. Just try to rate them PG-13 if a kid would be scared of it, it might not be good. But most of your articles are not disturbing. that sounds good. :) Good thought. And ive made rating signs that I will put into templates. I have PG, PG (L), PG (V), PG (LV), PG13, PG-13 (L,V,LV), and G. I did not make PG-13 (D or S) because I dont really want any sexual or suggestive dialog. haha, yes. Sup Sups Lol Talking alot with Atahi i see... :P Mind Lord 06:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Yup were discussing stuff like ratings AtahiNuma 20:55, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure, thats what they all say ; ) Mind Lord 05:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) You fail :P haha 20:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sup again Sup...again lol :P I didnt know there was a hero list. Haha Battle Ancient Alex challenges Maximus to a duel at City Warfield. --AtahiNuma 04:33, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool haha true. The king is supposed to be God and the prince is supposed to be Jesus. Just a little hint to people farmiliar with the bible to show that Maitua's an angel. Im serious about not thinking that up just now. If you look in the history yu can compare the last few changes and see that i put the star there. Haha I know right! Oh that quote about messing around is from Generator Rex but I couldn't resist. :P I gtg Was that last transformation to much? good. And i did not intentionally do that but that made me remember how cool BB was yeah Wolverine don't really count Story saga do you think we should make a story saga? we could trade off thinking of episodes to give the other more time to think of the next. good point. nvm. but the dual character thing is pretty cool sounding. ok. CHECK OUT ANCIENT ADVENTURES! Hi Guess what i figured out. T rexes are estimated to have grown to 5 tons. So maximus is not WAY heavier but he's still heavier. oh yeah, right, good point. haha it just started raining sooo hard. The rain is seriously so thick it is obscuring by view of the trees across the road. Smash Time Ill add the battle to the season finale. Of course Challenge I challenge a character you created of your choice to a battle against Daran King. It is set in the Spirit World at night. You can create the page. Mind Lord 07:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Because Daran King has an advanced healing power I'll add a special rule that hinders characters that heal themselves. Mind Lord 22:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Also, could we make it a 2v2 battle? We get to pick the second character the other uses, it can be from either person's creation's (e.g. you could select for me to use one of your character's, if you wanted). Mind Lord 22:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll use Xombi. I think it can revive a dead body underneath the "surface" of the spirit realm, annoyed at the fact that it missed the last battle it tried to intercept there, if that's okay. Instead of using a specific character I want you to use a Vampire (Ancient). You can create a specific character if you want with a character page if you like, other wise just give it a random name. I'll add a second rule to allow the vampire a source of sustanence.Mind Lord 07:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Future stories Wouldnt it be fun if we made stories about the future lives of our heroes? To sho how some have matured, gotten stronger/weaker, and their offspring. reply on my talk page. :D --AtahiNuma 22:52, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Challenge Knightrous challenges the Bad Riders --AtahiNuma 23:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry if it seems unfair for me to pit a power hero against a human. That's why I put him up against the Bad Riders since there's three. Im peerfectly fine with not dueling if you think theyll lose. (That wasnt a taunt) :) My Future Story Is it all right if i use the Bad Riders in my story? I need characters for SHEPHERD to come to when Four gets sucked into the future. ---- Battle Ready to continue the battle, even though it barely started? Mind Lord 08:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC)